


Scarlet & Ebony

by Animekittyx



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekittyx/pseuds/Animekittyx
Summary: Living in Stardew Valley, Ayane never thought she'd meet someone who had similar interests as her, let alone someone like him. Around her age and having the same tastes as she did, it was no surprise to her when she developed feelings for Sebastian, so what happens when he starts to like her back? Follows in game romance with Sebastian, revealing some Heart Event Cut scenes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I wrote anything, so please forgive any lack of quality storybuilding you may find. I'm trying to get back into writing and since playing the game, I just had to write about my OC and Sebastian because their romance is so cute! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my story =)

It was 4:10pm in the afternoon and she figured she would take a nice walk in the mountains, she thought that if she was lucky enough, she might just catch that handsome love interest of hers smoking by the lake again. Sebastian. Oh that man, a young man aged 23 with ebony hair and a common interest of anime, tv and just everything. She’d met him on her second day moving into Stardew Valley, the son of the carpenter Robin, he’d come into the kitchen that day to make a sandwich whilst Ayane was having a cup of tea with his mother, discussing farm renovations and other business. Just a young lady herself, only aged 21, he had caught her eye immediately, he just seemed to notice her freshly dyed red hair and with a simple “hey,” went about his food making before retreating to what she guessed, was his room. 

She thought about the first time she went into his bedroom a month ago, it was just simply to deliver him the freshly grown corn he had requested on the notice board. He had called her in and in she went. She handed over the vegetable and seemed to notice everything in his bedroom, his shared fondness of anime, tv shows and a mixture of table top and video games. His mother intruded and after what seemed like a tense conversation, she had left, leaving him complaining that nobody was taking his job seriously. She had then found out that he was a skilled programmer, dealing with all sorts of technology. He was smart, handsome and shared the same interests as her.  
When she moved to Stardew Valley she never would have guessed that she’d find someone who had common interests or ideals as herself, believing that they would all be either out of her age range or wouldn’t have heard of any of the stuff she liked. So when she found herself crushing on him, she wasn’t at all surprised. It was especially nice to realise he was becoming less and less cold towards her, every time they spoke. 

Ayane climbed the small incline to reach the mountain area, Sebastian’s house slowly coming into view. She noticed that the garage door was open and a motorcycle in plain sight. She wandered over to find Sebastian laying on the ground, tinkering underneath with a wrench in hand. Her heart jumped and she swallowed it back down as she stopped just outside the garage door. “Hey Ayane,” He said as he noticed her and continued working. She studied him for a moment, trying to push her fantasies back down after they had forced themselves in the forefront of her mind. “What are you doing Sebastian; I didn’t know you had a motorcycle?” She asked after taking her moment to reorganise her thoughts. He stopped for a moment and came out from under the bike ever so slightly to talk to her. He frowned slightly and she noticed the small oil marks on his face. “What, you haven’t seen my motorcycle before? Hmmm… I guess I haven’t shown it to you,” He said pondering on it for a moment before continuing his tinkering. “Sometimes, after sundown, I make the long ride out of Stardew Valley, there’s nothing else like it, blazing along the empty stretch of road toward the faint city glow. Once I’ve saved up enough money, I’m going to head out on my own to the city and beyond. Just me and my bike,” He spoke softly, for a moment it was like Ayane wasn’t even there. Ayane looked at him and felt a pang of sadness; she didn’t want him to leave. 

“There we go, oil’s changed,” Sebastian said, snapping her out of her thoughts and coming out from under the bike. Ayane noticed he wasn’t wearing his hoody today and his lack of long sleeves revealed small, toned muscle on his upper arms. I’d love to feel those muscles, she thought to herself. Sebastian thought for a moment. “Hey… maybe I’ll take you for a ride someday,” he said with a small smile that made her heart jump again. “That sounds fun,” she replied with a smile. Sebastian chuckled and closed the garage door and wiped his hands on the yellow cloth he was holding. “Hey do you have the time?” He asked her. “Yeah its 5pm,” She told him, after checking her phone that was in her back pocket. “Time to go to the saloon to meet Sam for pool, wanna come?” Sebastian asked. Ayane thought for a moment. “Sure, I’ll come and give Abigail some company,” She replied with a smile. He smiled back at her. “Cool, give me five minutes to wash up and we can leave,” He said as he backed onto his front door. She simply nodded and he went inside, leaving her once again alone with her thoughts. _Damn he’s hot._

As he had said, Sebastian only took around five minutes to get ready, stepping out his front door, closing it softly behind him. She realised he was wearing his hoody again and felt a little upset she could no longer ogle his arm muscles. They walked together to the saloon, talking about Sebastian’s continuous victory over Sam when playing pool. “Maybe I’ll let him win today, nah, it’s too much fun,” he joked to her quietly when they were inside and Sam was racking up the balls. She giggled softly and smiled back at him, then went and joined Abigail on the sofa. The girls watched the boys play pool, poking and laughing at each other. “I’ve never really seen Sebastian so relaxed,” Ayane said under her breath to Abigail. “Yeah, he’s usually tense, but around friends is where we can all be ourselves,” Abigail replied and smiled at her. Ayane softened and smiled back. We’re friends. Ayane happily started chatting to Abigail about the boys and about her old city life and the night just slipped away, before she realised it, she was back inside her house and climbing into bed, reflecting on the day she had. 

Tomorrow would be another summer day, dry heat and plenty of farming to get done. Maybe, if she got it all done, she would afford herself another visit to Sebastian. The more she saw the man, the more she fell in love with him. It was nice to find out that Abigail was crushing on a young man called Shane in Stardew Valley, Ayane offered her advice and they shared girly chats all evening. Ayane flicked off her bedroom lamp light and lay down in her bed ready for the new day to greet her as she woke. 

A few weeks later. 

Sebastian continued tapping away on his keyboard, programming data on his computer. He was discussing the just finished data streams with the other like-minded people on the shared chat forum he used. They all liked his work and Sebastian sent the folder to the client, before logging off. He yawned and stood up from his desk, knocking the fresh Quartz gemstone from the edge. Catching it swiftly, he turned it over in his fingers. He studied it for a moment and thought of her, and when she had given it to him earlier that day. 

“Hey Ayane,” he’d said to her as she passed him in the street and greeted him with her smile as she always did. “I found this in the mines, I thought you might like it,” She said nervously as she pushed her closed fist towards him, he looked at her hand as her fingers peeled away from the small gemstone and she thrust it gently into his hands. “It’s Quartz,” she said simply, confirming his theories as he also studied the object in his hands. He smiled back at her, one of his rare full smiles too. “I do like this, thankyou Ayane, I appreciate it,” He said with a smile. She returned the full happy smile and nodded before continuing on with her business, leaving him alone with it. He watched her leave and smiled again as he studied it. 

He snapped himself from his flashback and returned the quartz to his right place next to his monitor. He was becoming good friends with Ayane, over the summer he felt they both learned more of each other and he no longer felt like she was a stranger; she also respected his boundaries and never once spoke out of turn. She’d often pass him in the street or come and say hi whilst he and Sam played pool. She fit right into their little group of friends and she was growing on him for sure. He thought for a moment and pulled his mobile phone from his pocket. 1:02am. Time for bed, he thought. Now the morning would bring the last day of summer and he was looking forward to the fall and winter months, where it would be cooler and much less draining and he could enjoy the rain again.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the summer they had spent many conversations together, becoming friends and learning more of what they had in common together. Ayane had become a frequent client of his mothers’ and befriended her as well. Sebastian and Ayane became close friends and Ayane was always in the Saloon on Friday nights playing pool against Sam and being evenly matched, or Sebastian and losing miserably. Abbey stayed out of the pool games, but was happy to have long frequent conversations with Ayane and they had built a relationship almost like sisters, close knitted and playful. Sebastian and Sam played their instruments for her in the comfort of Sam’s bedroom; they were both equally good musicians and both equally passionate about their music, Sam on the guitar and Sebastian on the Piano and Synthesiser. She had tried her hand at drums and failed miserably, so she had decided to side-line herself to being an avid fan instead. 

Ayane blinked and took a deep breath, then descended the familiar staircase, eager to see him again. The second day of fall, filled with wind and the chill calling winters arrival only seemed to lift Sebastian’s mood and she was thankful for it, it was nice to see him and not have him complaining that it was far too hot, even when it was. She opened his bedroom door after one knock, having been given the privilege of such from Sebastian himself, the whole thing a rarity for anyone. She noticed Sebastian was sat at his table with Sam, in his usual dark jeans, his hoody that was coloured like the night sky and his dark hair falling over his face the same way it always did. The boys had both turned to see who had entered, she was almost certain she saw a small smile from Sebastian as he realised who it was. “Hey Ayane. Sam and I were about to play ‘Solarian Chronicles: The Game’ … Why don’t you join us? It’s better with three players anyway.” She nodded and took a seat opposite him. “Sure, sounds like fun,” She replied. He smiled and continued setting up the table. After a moment, he shuffled a stack of cards and placed them on the table. “Okay, Here we go…. Let me draw the scenario card. Hmm… It looks like today’s quest will take us into the Necromancer’s Tower… To try and reclaim the Solarian Staff from the clutches of Dreadlord Xarth,” Sebastian read as he lifted the card and read it carefully. 

Sam shuffled and turned to Ayane. “Cool…. Ayane, are you ready to choose your character?” He said. Sebastian handed her three cards. “You can choose first, ok you have the warrior with the direct approach, Healer to help others and Wizard who has a sharp mind, your choice,” Sebastian said as Ayane looked the cards over. She pursed her lips in thought for a moment and then smiled at them both. “I’ll be the healer please,” She replied and handed Sebastian the other two cards back. He took a card and passed the other to Sam. “Healer huh, that’s a very important role. Cool I’ll be the wizard then,” He said as he handed the card over. “Awesome, warrior’s my favourite anyway,” Sam said with a smile as he took the card from Sebastian who read the Scenario card further. 

**Three hours later.**

“You managed to dodge the spell but your companions are gravely injured. What do you do?” Sebastian read out. She looked at her options and thought. “I’ll heal Sebastian,” She said and turned her card. “Thanks Ayane,” he replied. “I’ll cast ‘Pure Bolt’. A beam of white light hits Xarth square in the face. The dread lord shrieks and crumbles into dust.” Sebastian read out. Sam fist pumped the air in victory. “You pick up the Solarian Staff and hold it high, order had been restored to the world,” Sebastian read happily. He then picked up his notebook and crosschecked the answers the others had given to the scenarios. “We finished the scenario with a B rating, nice job guys,” Sebastian said as he smiled to the others. Ayane got up and stretched her arms up high, relaxing her muscles as she moved about. The boys packed the game away. “Okay I’ve gotta go put my chicken back in the coop, so I’ll catch you guys later,” Ayane said as she handed over her cards. “Thanks for stopping by… I’ll see you later,” Sebastian said as she made her way to his door. “See you later Ayane,” Sam added. She smiled and waved at them both before leaving and closing his door behind her. 

Sam watched her leave and waited until her footsteps disappeared before turning back to his best friend. “She’s coming around often now huh?” He said with a smirk. Sebastian, who was putting the game box back under his bed turned back to Sam with a frown. “What do you mean?” He said unsure of what his friend was getting at. “Dude, anybody can see she likes you,” Sam said as Sebastian made his way back over to the table and sat next to his friend. “Who Ayane? Nah we’re just good friends,” Sebastian replied with a chuckle. “It doesn’t hurt that she’s hot,” Sam added tilting his head as he spoke. “Do you like her?” Sebastian laughed in a joke like tone and raising an eyebrow. “Nah, not like that. She really is just a friend with me, she is hot though, although I don’t think she wants me like she wants you,” Sam laughed punching his friend in the arm lightly. “Fuck off,” Sebastian chuckled. “Come on, you haven’t noticed she’s all super wide eyed every time you are around her,” Sam laughed. “No. I’m telling you she just sees me as a friend,” Sebastian retorted, avoiding any further prodding. “Ok, so what do you think of her?” Sam asked pressing the issue further. Sebastian glared at him trying to warn him off. “Seriously Seb, you can’t tell me you don’t think she’s pretty,” Sam said uncaring of the glare, having being used to them for many years. Sebastian frowned again and sighed running his hand over his hair. “She’s…. hot…. Yes. I admit that, but we’re just friends,” Sebastian said flatly, in a tone that meant that he was done with this conversation. Sam took the hint and pulled on his jacket, stood up and started making for the door. He paused for a moment and turned back to his best friend. “Well Seb, sooner or later she’s going to end up with someone. I’m telling you she wants you, so maybe you should consider that, or you know, don’t be surprised if someone else steals her away and you end up pining for her,” Sam finished, as he waved and left Sebastian alone with his thoughts. 

Suddenly Sebastian found himself stressed. He didn’t like being prodded at that way, his best friend knew how to work information out of him and sometimes it pissed him off. He did think Ayane was hot, yes, but she was a farmer who spent her days out in the sun, working hard, and he, well he spent his days indoors working on computers. They couldn’t be further apart if they tried. He made his way over to his bed and flopped down, staring at the ceiling and letting out a deep exasperated sigh. Ayane and Sebastian, they did however, like the same things. They both loved anime, tv shows, games and other stuff. She didn’t mind his mood swings and he didn’t mind her being around him. He did like her in that way a little. _He did._ But he couldn’t accept that she liked him; he’d be a fool to think that she did. What could he give her? For now the only thing he knew that was safe. Friendship. He would give her that at least, and continue to enjoy her company, which he did. He decided to pull off his hoody and make his way over to his computer, work on some more programming to help ease his mind, which would help. It always did help easing his stress. 

**Five days later.**

Ayane was unpacking some more of her boxes from when she had moved to Stardew Valley. She had decided that it was best to work on unpacking slowly, so to not overwork and burn herself out. She was tidying some of her games onto the shelf that she had unpacked. She had told herself that once this last box was unpacked, she would reward herself with a quiet night in watching some TV and playing some of her games. Her dinner was gently simmering on the stove, filling the small house with warmth and delicious fall kitchen smells. Ayane picked up the last items inside the box, manga novels. She stacked them gently on the shelf and folded the cardboard box away, ready to be thrown in the morning. Smiling to herself at her accomplishment of having finally fully moving in, she sighed with content and turned her Xbox on. She loaded up her game and waited for it to connect. She frowned however, when she noticed that the game was being incredibly slow and was jumping, like the game was lagging behind. She huffed in irritation after she tried several attempts to correct it, having no luck. 

She picked up her phone in her right hand, the left rubbing her temple in frustration. Only one last thing to try, Sebastian, he’d know how to fix it. She found his number in her mobile and pressed the call button.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had found himself in yet another argument with Demetrius. His mother was out with clients. His stepfather had walked un-invited into his bedroom, which was already the first mistake, and then proceeded to tell his stepson that he needed Sebastian to go to Pierre’s to pick up some items for dinner. Sebastian had told him that he was working, and to ask Maru. Demetrius then told him Maru was at work and that he needed the items to prepare dinner for when both his sister and mother returned home. Sebastian thought he was generous in his offer to collect the items from Pierre in an hour once his work was finished, considering his stepfather seemed to be doing nothing except laying demands on him. This had resulted in an argument between the two men, Demetrius shouting at him and telling him to not expect any dinner, considering he wasn’t going to help with its preparation, to which Sebastian had shouted back telling him he didn’t want any anyway. After the argument had taken its toll and severely stressed him out, Sebastian decided to give up on his work and leave before he said something his mother would only scream at him for later. 

Sebastian pulled his hoody over his head and made for the front door. He stepped out into the cold and slammed the door behind him. He stood on the front door step and sighed heavily. “Fucking asshole,” He spat kicking the dirt under his feet. He breathed in heavily and made his way towards the river, he needed a cigarette to calm him, maybe five. He pulled one from the pack and lifted it into his lips, lighting it with the lighter in his hand and pulling on it sharply, feeling himself slightly relax almost instantly as he breathed in the smoke. He was there in peace for about a minute before he felt his jean pocket vibrate. He lifted his mobile out of his back pocket and he raised an eyebrow at her name as he saw it on his screen. It was 7:33pm. Why was she calling him now? He pressed the accept button and lifted the phone to his ear. 

“Hey,” He said simply. “Hey Seb, sorry to disturb you, I know you’re probably working but I can’t figure out what’s wrong with my xbox,” She said huffing in frustration, she sounded tense. He snorted in amusement just slightly and if she heard, she didn’t say anything. “What’s up with it?” He asked and took another pull on his cigarette, blowing out the smoke. “Well, I’ve tried using the WiFi, I’ve tried connecting with the Ethernet cable, but everything I try doesn’t help. My games are lagging and being really slow and jumpy, I’m worried it’s my xbox,” She replied huffing every so often, she was clearly pacing back and forth as she spoke, due to her intake of breaths. He laughed inwardly, he’d never seen her frustrated before and the thought was a little amusing. He thought for a second and after taking another pull and inhaling then exhaling the smoke, he spoke. “Have you got more than one thing connected to your router?” throwing the butt of the cigarette on the floor and stamping it out with his heel. “Well not connected but I have stuff like my laptop and phone connected to it using WiFi, why?” she asked after a moment. “It’s probably unsure which connection to prioritise and having all three at once, especially out here in the valley, will cause it to grind to a halt, you need to order them inside the settings so the router knows which to prioritise first,” He replied explaining it to her, for some reason motioning his hands as he spoke, in an automatic sort of way. “Okay, how do I do that?” She asked confused. He thought about explaining it to her for a moment, and then realising that he didn’t want to head home straight away anyway, he’d offer to sort the issue himself. “It’s easier if I come round and sort it for you to be honest, if that’s okay?” He asked. “Sure if it’s not too much trouble,” she chirped in her happy tone. “Cool, see you soon,” He replied. “Bye”. He put the phone down and started walking the back route to her home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian had never been inside her home before, she usually came to him, and so he was curious to see how she lived. As he walked, he decided that he was going to help her and then maybe go visit Sam and stay at his place, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go home this evening, he didn’t really want another argument. Worst case scenario, if Sam’s wasn’t an option, he’d go for a long drive on his bike and stop in a hotel for the night. That wasn’t a bad idea either, he thought. 

It took him twenty minutes to hike to her home, the sun had set and as he climbed the stairs of her porch, to her front door, his anxiety and nerves peaked slightly. He swallowed hard and decided to knock anyway. Within twenty seconds the door opened and there she was. Heat rose to his cheeks as he looked at her. She looked amazing, _natural._ She stood in front of him in her Pyjamas, a plain white frilled strappy top with white bottoms that had a well-known character Pusheen on them, printed all over in a cute pattern, tied with a pink ribbon bow at the front on her hips. Her hair was freshly washed, due to it being slightly damp and instead of being tied up in a bun on her hair, for practicality of course when farming, it now hung freely. Her short red hair swooped, the fringe covering her right eye. She looked so good like this, relaxed and happy, he thought. He tried to swallow again but this time, found his throat suddenly dry. 

“Hey! Come on in, thank you for this I really appreciate it!” She beamed as she let him in and shut the door behind them. Her home was well kept, save for the couple of folded cardboard boxes in the corner. Her front room was wide and spacious, her kitchen off to the left, open plan and neat. Her kitchen was filled with black and white, clean and clinical but tidy and organised. Her stove, he noticed, was on and a pan was simmering gently on the heat, with the lid puffing small amounts of steam into the air. He looked back to the front room. The floor was boarded and the walls were decorated half way horizontally, the bottom half had a pattern that was like boarded wood, the top half was a claret colour, plain but bold. Her walls held bookcases stacked with graphic novels and manga books that Sebastian recognised most of. The other bookcases stacked with games and more books mixed together but they were learning guides to farming and cooking. In the middle of her front room was her flat screen tv on a unit with her Xbox console underneath it. On the floor, a crimson floor mat between the tv and the red sofa that sat against the wall by the front door with a tall lamp beside it and then a coffee table against the far wall. By the coffee table was a small hallway that led into the rest of the home. He smiled at her neatness, it was just like her. _Organised._

Sebastian took off his shoes and padded across the front room floor. “Where is your laptop?” he rasped, his throat still dry, as he continued to look around subtly. “Oh, here,” she replied retrieving the laptop from under her sofa and handing it over to him. “Thanks,” he said softly and sat down on the sofa with it. Sebastian opened it up and began working; he was so natural in the way he was with a computer at his fingertips. Ayane watched him at work for a moment, admiring him. “Sorry to pull you out of work for this,” she said softly. He didn’t look at her but spoke anyway. “Its fine, me and Demetrius were arguing and I walked out, you caught me at a good time to be honest.” He was tapping away at the keyboard and eyes fixed on the screen. Ayane put her hand on her hip and frowned. “What was the argument about this time?” She asked, already familiar with the family and how Sebastian and Demetrius argued often. “The same as it usually is, apparently when I’m working, I’m not. They just don’t understand how important my job is, but then I guess it’ll never be important as his precious daughter,” Sebastian spat, continuing to tap away. 

“I guess that must have spoiled your dinner,” she said pointlessly, unknowing what else to say. He hummed but said nothing. “Seb,” She asked, noticing the reason behind his silence, having known his reactions and the way he was for some time. He looked up at her then, seeing she was glaring at him concerned. “Have you eaten?” She asked tilting her head to the side and then pursing her lips slightly. He was silent for a moment, just holding her gaze; he knew what she was doing. What, with her being the mother hen type that she was, but then the way she stood with her hand on her hip and her eyes not leaving his, she had him beat. _Damn she was hot._ She swayed to lean on her other leg and continued to wait for his answer. He relented. “Not since lunch,” He muttered and watched her face crease into a further deeper frown of concern, but she said nothing and turned to walk towards the kitchen. He sighed quietly and finished his work on the computer. He closed the laptop and placed it back under the sofa after he had finished. He then just sat quietly on her sofa watching her. 

“You wanna join me for dinner? I have cooked too much anyway,” She called from across the room. He stood up. “What are you eating?” He said and padded over to her to have a look. “I got this recipe from your mum actually. Pumpkin soup,” She replied and lifted the lid of the pot, placing it on the kitchen worktop to the left. He spied the orange liquid bubbling softly in the pan. The delicious smell burst into the room and curled its way round, up and into Sebastian’s nose and the man literally shuddered in delight. Sebastian drew in a sharp intake of breath and smiled a small smile filled with nostalgia. Ayane watched him as he lit up with happiness and she giggled slightly, but stifled it behind a hand. His eyes darted back to her but the smile remained on his face. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” she said and giggled again, then turned back to the pan and stirred it with her wooden spoon that was on the kitchen worktop next to the lid of the pot. Sebastian watched her with clear interest now, almost excited as he stood next to her. 

She retrieved bowls from inside her cupboard and placed them on the worktop, turning the stove off, she picked up the soup pan and gently poured soup into each bowl, the steam curling into the air. Ayane then reached into another of her cupboards and pulled out two wrapped bundles. She then opened them and took out two bread rolls, placing them on a separate plate that she retrieved and then took it to the table in the front room. She then handed a spoon to Sebastian and motioned for him to collect one of the two bowls. He did so, silently but with a nod and a smile. They both then made their way to the front room floor and sat down. “Hey, thanks for this,” Sebastian said looking up at her. Ayane returned his smile. “It’s the least I could do,” she beamed, placing her bowl on the coffee table and fiddled with her tv and xbox, she set up a tv show that they both liked, a show called Game Of Thrones and once done, she returned to her original position and they both began to eat. 

They chatted lightly about the show and ate together, Sebastian explained that the recipe was made by his grandmother and passed to his mother. It one of his favourite things to eat, only his mother rarely made it due to being busy or having a lack of ingredients, so it was rare that he got to enjoy the dish anymore. Once the food was finished they began to chat and hang out, a pleasant mood with both of them. They watched their show together and then began to play games on Ayane’s xbox console, now that Sebastian had fixed her lag issues. They gamed side by side on her front room floor, with freshly retrieved snacks surrounding them, for hours. Ayane occasionally mock pushing him in the arm when he beat her and he laughed as he took it. Sebastian didn’t want to admit it to himself but he was having fun. Time seemed to pass them by, they didn’t realise it was so late until they finished the game they were playing together and the time appeared on the tv. “Holy crap its 2am, I should be in bed!” Ayane cried with a mixture of disbelief and a half giggle. “Fuck… mum is going to kill me,” Sebastian cursed. “Then why don’t you stay?” she replied. “What?” He said in disbelief as he looked at her to see if she was joking. She wasn’t. “I’m serious Seb, I’m sure she thinks you are staying at Sam’s or something anyway,” She added. Sebastian thought it through. It did seem like the better option, it’s just that he never thought that it would have been an option in the first place. “Okay then, thanks,” He said with a nod. Ayane smiled back at him. She climbed to her feet and walked into the other rooms, he watched her and waited until she called him, he followed her voice until he was standing in her bedroom beside her. 

Ayane motioned at her bed, which now had two duvets side by side. “It’s not much but it’s my spare duvet for the winter,” She said softly. “Same bed huh?” He replied raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. She lightly punched him and chuckled. “Unless you wanna sleep on the floor?” She laughed. “Hell no,” He laughed back and pushed her gently as he laughed. “Didn’t think so,” she replied. He pulled his hoody over his head and discarded it at the foot of her bed. She quickly eyed his arm muscles that she’d missed and quickly, she padded off into the front room and he heard her switch off the xbox console and the lights. He got the hint then, that it was time for them to sleep and climbed into her bed, under her spare duvet. He decided he wasn’t sure it would be acceptable to undress like he usually would and so he stayed in his jeans and t shirt, he didn’t want to give her any bad opinions of him. He listened to her pad about in the other room and thought about the evening he had deeply enjoyed. 

They’d spent the evening hanging out and it was the most fun he’d had in a while, despite how it had started at home, he wouldn’t have changed it. “All good,” She said as she paced back into the room and climbed into bed beside him, but under her own duvet. He watched her and they both stayed silent for a moment. “Seb?” “Hmm?” he hummed and turned to face her. Her eyes watched him, wide but waiting and he swallowed hard again, this time trying desperately to stop his mind wandering to thoughts filled with delicious debauchery. “Thanks for helping me today,” She said with a smile. He smiled back at her, pressing the thoughts down further. “No worries, thanks for having me over to stay,” he replied. “You’re always welcome here Seb, always,” she soothed in a soft reply. He smiled at her again and she then turned out the lamp in the bedroom. It wasn’t long before Ayane was asleep, breathing quietly beside him. He watched her for a little while. She was cute. Again his mind wandered to some naughty thoughts that he now had to shut down before he grew an uncomfortable erection that he would be unable to sort and would plague his sleep for the rest of the night. Instead he thought about mundane things and watched her. Seeing her peaceful and comfortable, it wasn’t long before the peaceful bliss of sleep found him as well. 

When he awoke the following morning, he stretched and tested his muscles. It was the best night’s sleep he’d experienced in years and he found himself in a merry mood. He looked around the room that was now filled with morning light. Her carpet was an off grey and her walls were charcoal grey wallpaper with a wood grain style pattern, black furniture in the room, her wardrobe, bedside cabinet and bookshelf. He turned over to see that Ayane was no longer beside him; she was already awake and about. He climbed out of her bed and walked into the front room to find her in her kitchen serving up freshly cooked breakfast. “Hey just in time, I was about to come wake you, I’ve cooked breakfast and made coffee,” she chirped as she turned to place the plates on the coffee table and saw him standing there. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and sat down as she placed the food in front of him. “You didn’t have to cook breakfast,” he laughed. “Of course I did, besides I wanted to!” she said smiling at him. “You spoil me too much and I’ll never leave,” he joked then sipped the coffee. “I think your mum would kill me if I stole you away,” she joked back as she started chewing her food. “Nah I think she and Demetrius would pay you to take me,” he laughed and returned to eating. They both ate chatting happily and once again enjoying each other’s company. When Ayane had to go about her farming work for the day, Sebastian decided it was time to leave her in peace. He thanked her for the great night and after agreeing that they should hang out more often, he offered her a rare hug and she accepted happily. He could smell the faint hints of coconut in her hair, most likely from her shampoo, he noted. He then thanked her again and then made his way home in one of the best moods he’d nurtured in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello =) 
> 
> Please note the nice lemony smutty scenes ARE coming, I just like to build the relationship of the characters first, so stick with it, the fluff and smut is near! ;) hope you are enjoying the story. 
> 
> sending love to you, wherever you are in the world <3
> 
> AKx


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian didn’t see her for a couple of days after that and he found himself waiting for her to come through his bedroom door or he at least expected him to see her about in the town centre, but he didn’t. She plagued his thoughts; he just couldn’t stop thinking about her. He’d fallen hard for her and this caused him no small amount of concern. When he’d visited Sam, and accidently let slip that he had stayed at Ayane’s overnight, Sam sat smug and Sebastian waited for the ‘I told you so”. It didn’t come. “Ok. So first of all, you _do_ like her?” Sam asked with a smirk. Sebastian sighed. “You have no idea how many times I had to stop myself thinking about her like _that_ before I got an awkward boner in her bed,” Sebastian said, half joking but meaning every word. Sam smirked again and let out a small giggle. “I bet that was _hard,_ ” Sam joked and started laughing uncontrollably. They had both laughed before Sebastian joke punched his friend in the arm for the awful pun. 

Once again Sebastian lay in bed thinking about her. He’d spent the day working and still not seen her. He’d come to realise over the previous days that he was enjoying life in Stardew Valley a lot more over the recent months and she was the reason for it. He’d thought about leaving so much before and she’d become the reason he wanted to stay. He considered buying her a bouquet and being traditional, but then he was unsure if she’d understand the meaning behind it. He wanted to see her. He thought back to their hug and thought about the smell of her hair and her touch, which he now longed for. He decided to text her, it was only 10:13pm, she’d most likely still be awake. He pressed her name and started writing the text. He was unsure what to write, so he decided to stick to their shared love of Game Of Thrones, seeing as the newest episode had been released earlier that day. 

_Hey, you seen the newest episode of GoT yet?_

He’d keep it simple for now, to see if she wanted to talk. Almost immediately however, his phone lit up with a response. 

_Hey! :) No, the last couple of days have been crazy busy, is it any good? x_

He smiled immediately at her response and decided to continue. 

_No, I’ve been working on programming a website for a client, fancy watching it together sometime in the week, my place this time? x_

He sent her a kiss back, being a little brave in his response. 

_Sure! That sounds awesome :) I’ll bring the snacks! xx_

He’d received two and felt good about it. 

_Pumpkin soup too? ;) xx_

_Of course! :) I’ve got some stored away, just for you I’ll bring some over for you to put away when you want a little treat xx_

Just for him? That’s cute of her. He smiled as he rolled over in his bed and continued texting her for another hour. 

_Sorry, gotta go to bed now Seb :( chat more tomorrow? xx_

He smiled and replied. 

_Definitely :) Sleep well xx_

He put his phone on charge and settled in his bed with a smile on his face. He couldn’t have been snoozing for more than ten minutes before his phone buzzed again and it woke him. He frowned, confused. Ayane had gone to sleep, who was texting him at this time? He sat up and picked up his phone. A text from Ayane. He opened it immediately. 

_I would if you were here xx_

The message, so small and yet it hit him like a slap in the face, he kept looking at it, expecting his eyes to be tricking him, yet the message stayed the same. Bold and full of promise. He felt an erection threatening to rise. Sebastian swallowed hard, finding a lump in his throat, a common thing he was finding when around her. He was gobsmacked. He didn’t know what to say back. He wrote his reply out repeatedly for ten minutes, changing it each time. He wanted this. She wanted this, didn’t she? He didn’t know. He decided to send a another brave reply. 

_Maybe next time babe ;) get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow xxx_

He pressed send before he could change it again. He waited, unsure of what the response would be. The moment his phone buzzed, he opened her reply. 

_Okay :) see you tomorrow, sleep well xxxx_

He felt a full wide smile appear on his face and felt light and happy. Surely that meant she liked him too? He didn’t know for sure but it certainly looked like it. 

He had naughty dreams about her all night, being greeted as he woke with a terrible case of morning glory and he felt in a wonderful mood of bliss. He had to relieve himself of his erection however, before he went upstairs for a shower, just in case he passed a member of his family. After showering and getting dressed, keeping his blissful cheerful mood, he went to get himself some breakfast. His mother stopped mid conversation with Demetrius in the kitchen as he walked in. “Oh! Sebby, Demetrius and I are going away to Zuzu to meet up with a client, we’ll be gone from twelve and be back tomorrow afternoon, Maru will be here, but there is a Pizza each already ordered and paid for, it’ll be here at six,” She explained. His mother met this ‘client’ of hers once every four months, commissioning new furniture made, it meant a trip each time, but it also meant regular work so his mother regularly went, besides, he was thankful for the pizza. 

“Thanks,” Sebastian replied and picked up his croissant. His mother smiled and continued her conversation with Demetrius. Sebastian took that as his opportunity and went to have a smoke by the lake. Stepping outside, he noticed the skies were cloudy and gloomy. Noting it might rain, he hurried on his way and started smoking. He spent the rest of the morning and the early afternoon finalising the latest commission from one of his clients and sending it off. After finishing his coffee, he shut his computer down and picked his mobile up. 4:19pm. His mother and Demetrius would be well gone by now, Maru would still be at work for another hour, so he decided to go upstairs for a snack and another smoke. He pulled another croissant out of the cupboard and munched it quickly; he then left the house, locking it behind him and went to smoke by the lake once more. He was on his way back to the house when he got the text. He stopped and opened the message from Ayane. 

_Hey :) how’s your day going? xxx_

He smiled and replied instantly. 

_Alright actually, how did you sleep? xxx_

_Pretty rubbish, told you I would have slept better if you were with me… :( xxx_

He felt his heart thrum at her message. She was clearly flirting now… no mistaking it. He was unsure what to reply and confused by what his next move was, he decided to wait to reply, get an umbrella from the house just in case and go for a walk to figure everything out, Maru would have her key with her and if she didn’t, tough luck. He was walking around for an hour before deciding he would go to the beach instead, watch the waves roll by and clear his thoughts. 

It was only when it started pouring with rain, did Sebastian realise that he’d been standing at the water’s edge for well over an hour. The skies were black and the rain hammered down, he just stood there, feeling refreshed by the rain falling on his face as he looked up into the skies. He was once again at peace, until he heard footsteps and looked to see who it was. Ayane. His heart jumped immediately. “Ayane?” He said in disbelief. She smiled at him and walked over to him, stopping in front of him. “Hey, I’m surprised to find you out here in the rain”. She moved to stand beside him and they looked at the horizon together. “Look at those dark clouds looming over the horizon, I hope they come this way,” He said hopeful. “I love the rain,” She replied softly. “I like this weather because it makes everyone disappear… you know?” He replied. She nodded, understanding what he meant. “Being around people makes me anxious,” He spoke clearly now. “I don’t feel that way around you, though,” he continued and then they both looked at each other. She looked soaked, her clothes were matted to her skin and her hair was dripping wet, stuck to her face and he felt very much drenched himself. “We’re getting soaked,” he laughed and she laughed with him. He pulled open the umbrella that was beside him and put it up, pretty much pointless at this point, but he thought it couldn’t hurt. “Here… There’s room for two,” he spoke softly, almost carefully and waited for her response. She smiled and inched closer to him, so they were standing together under the umbrella. Their shoulders touched and they stood in silence for a little while, just enjoying the company of one another, watching the rain pour and the black clouds loom closer. 

“Do you wanna catch that episode of Game Of Thrones?” Sebastian asked, then remembering that his mother had paid for pizza and checked the time. “I should have a freshly ordered pizza at home we can share?” he added. She smiled. “Sure, pizza sounds amazing,” She said happily. He smiled and motioned for her to follow him, which she did, and they walked back to his house slowly, chatting and laughing together. 

Once they had arrived at his doorstep, he opened the door, drew the umbrella down and took off his shoes, carrying them in his hands. She took her shoes off and stepped in, before he closed the door behind them. He made sure he locked the door before placing his umbrella next to it. They walked through the lobby area and heard faint music coming from Maru’s room. Sebastian padded down to his room, closely followed by Ayane and closed his bedroom door behind them. His room was warm compared to the cold outside. Sebastian threw his door keys on his desk and turned back to her. They were both stood in his room, completely wet and silent. She looked down at her soaked jeans and started laughing quietly. Sebastian then copied her and they both kept looking at how wet they both were. “Dry clothes I think,” Sebastian chuckled as he made for his drawers. “It’s alright for you,” she laughed. He rummaged through his now open drawer and pulled out a dark purple t shirt. Handing it to her, he went back into his drawer to retrieve one for himself. Ayane took the t shirt with a confused look on her face. Sebastian closed the drawer after he pulled out some dry clothes for himself, to be met with her gaze of uncertainty. 

“Put it on, it might be a bit big for you, but at least its dry, I haven’t got any more shorts save for my boxers though,” he said, then started pouting his mouth to one side, gauging her response. She looked at the t shirt and then back to him. “I’ll hang your clothes up on the radiator to dry out, keep your underwear on of course; I can go see if Maru has any shorts or something you can borrow?” He added. She chuckled and shook her head. “Nah its fine, I think the t shirt will be fine, it seems long enough anyway. Thanks for this,” She replied with a smile. He smiled back at her. “No problems, right I’ll go get changed upstairs and grab the pizza, get changed and then just chuck your clothes in the corner and I’ll sort them out when I come back,” Sebastian said as he pointed to the corner by his door. “Ok cool,” She responded. He nodded and left the room, closing his door behind him and headed upstairs. He changed in the bathroom and threw his wet clothes in the laundry basket. He then went into the kitchen to find his pizza, still warm, on the kitchen table with a note from Maru. 

_I’ll be in my room working on a new project if you need me._

He threw the note in the bin, picked up the pizza and returned to his room. He opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind him. He turned to see her standing in the middle of the room with her hair re-tied back up and out of her face and wearing his black hoody and he also spied his purple t shirt underneath, that was long enough to graze just past her thighs, which were now bare and pale. He froze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing about their flirty romance, but now is where their romance starts igniting. Now I can fully enjoy my writing <3
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying the fluff =3  
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> AKx


	5. Chapter 5

The way she looked in his clothes was amazing, he felt a surge of want rise over him like a crashing wave and his thoughts shouted at him inside his head. _If you were together, she could wear this all the time, she’d be your girlfriend._ He just stood frozen, staring at her with his mouth agape like a fish. She blushed slightly and smiled back at him. “I hope you don’t mind, I put your hoody on because I was cold,” She said gently, hoping he wouldn’t be angry. He mentally shook himself from his thoughts and snapped himself out of the daydream he was having, to look back at her. He remained silent for a small moment, giving himself time for his brain to work out that he needed to talk. “Its fine, it looks good on you,” He choked softly; honesty was the only thing he could respond with. Ayane’s smile grew wider as she turned and pointed at his radiators. “My clothes are all up ready to dry, thanks again for this,” She said. He placed the pizza on the coffee table, to stop himself from staring at her again. 

He tried his best to not stare, he really did. He’d just do it when she wasn’t looking, whilst he was setting up the tv to play the show, just casually glancing at her again and again. She was too cute. They both sat behind the table, he noted she was very close in where she sat, and they both ate pizza in silence. The rain he noted had got worse and was crashing outside in a torrential downpour now. He re-focused on her and they once again enjoyed the presence of the other, whilst watching their shared love of Game Of Thrones. Once the pizza was finished, she edged even closer to him and then he could barely focus on the tv, for his heart was pounding against his ribcage, drowning out everything else. He could feel her warmth in a glow, radiating out of her. He could smell his hoody on her, with the faint hints of his cigarette smoke wrapping around her like an invisible, silent claim on her skin. 

“That was an amazing episode,” She said happily once the credits rolled. Her voice pulled him out of his inner thoughts and made him refocus on her. He looked up and smiled at her, simply nodding because he’d missed most of the episode, due to his inner musings. He flopped back against the floor with a contented sigh. He spied the bottom of her black laced underwear peeking underneath his hoody and forced himself to look at the ceiling immediately, a blush rising to his cheeks. She flopped down next to him and they both were lying with their backs against the floor, looking up. They were silent for a moment; the only sound was the rain. He looked at her face and when she turned to him, their eyes met. His heart picked up its pace again and he watched her carefully. He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her, splayed innocently against his carpet. He thought about kissing her then, his heart rattling around inside him and his stomach knotting in anticipation. He swallowed his uncertainty and leant forward, deciding to make his move. She watched him, trying to calm her own heart and not moving and wanting it, she closed her eyes as he was nearing her. He was almost nose to nose with her. _This was happening._

“SEBASTIAN, CAN I BORROW YOUR WRENCH?” Maru called loudly from above them. They jumped apart at her voice, they darted up unsure but needing space, he was pissed that she’d managed to ruin a perfect moment. Ayane went over to his comic books and feigned an interest in them, a blush on her face, embarrassed. “WHATEVER JUST PUT IT BACK WHEN YOU’RE DONE!” Sebastian shouted back angrily. Maru didn’t reply and went about upstairs, before slamming the door to her room. 

Ayane and Sebastian looked at each other, both with blushes on their faces. Neither spoke about the moment; instead they decided to continue their evening. They were both too embarrassed to admit what was going to happen and to try and continue their moment. “I like Full Metal Alchemist too,” she said avoiding the obvious but trying to clear the air. She picked up the graphic novel and smiled at it. He wandered over to her and smiled. “It’s one of my all-time favourites to be fair,” he replied simply as she gave it back to him and he placed it back on the shelf. “I’ve even used alchemy design patterns in some of my work,” he added. “What are you working on at the moment?” she asked, genuinely interested. “Well I finished my latest project earlier today, so nothing at the current time,” he replied smiling at her. “Oh, I’d love for you to show me one of your projects one day,” she said. “The next time you come round and see me whilst I’m working, I’ll show you what I’m doing,” he promised and received a smile in return. “Do you wanna play some games on my xbox?” he asked changing the subject. “Sure,” she replied. They sat back down in front of his tv, she once again sat very close to him, he loaded up the console and they spent a couple of hours playing head to head games against one another, laughing and joking. 

At 10:48pm Ayane realised the time. “Crap, it’s late,” she sighed disappointed. Sebastian looked at her, hearing the rain outside still pouring. “Well it’s still pouring outside, not to mention it’s easily a half hour walk back to your place, just stay the night,” He said simply. “Won’t your parents notice me though?” she replied. “They’re out until tomorrow afternoon and it’s not like we have to hide you,” he joked back, then wandered over to her clothes on his radiator, testing them. “Your clothes are still wet too, you can’t go home, you’ll end up unwell,” He added, a little firmly. “Ok then, thanks,” Ayane replied shrugging and smiling. “My bed is only a single, so you can have it, I’ll take my sofa,” Sebastian said. “I’m happy on the sofa,” She tried but he raised his hand and shot her down immediately. “Not a chance, what sort of guy do you take me for?” he laughed. He retrieved a blanket from his cupboard and a floor pillow and threw them on the sofa. He turned off his tv and turned back to her. “Let’s get an early night for a change, we can also hang out tomorrow, if you’re not busy that is,” he asked tilting his head slightly. “Sure!” she said very quickly. He smiled and wandered over to her. “I mean, I’ll have to head back for some fresh clothes and to feed the animals but other than that, I’m free,” she rambled, as he approached her. She looked up at him, stopping and just staring silently. “Maybe tonight you’ll get some sleep then, now you’re with me,” he replied softly. She put her arms around him and hugged him then, happily. When they broke the hug, Sebastian retreated back to the sofa, unsure of which move to take and cursing his cowardice. He sulked briefly brooding silently as he climbed into the blanket and slumped onto the sofa. She threw her arms in the air and wriggled out of his hoody, pulling it above her head. He couldn’t help it then. The hoody pulled the t shirt up slightly, as she was wriggling out of the hoody; he was staring at her perfect peach bum in her lace underwear, in full view now. She had a beautiful figure and he found himself with a semi erection immediately which was getting harder every second he stared. 

“There, are you sure you don’t mind me in your bed?” she said turning around to look at him, he immediately looked at her face and swallowed hard, luckily the blanket concealed the erection pulsing between his legs. “Uh, No. You’re fine,” He rasped quietly. She nodded and climbed into his bed; he leant up still covering his erection and flicked the lights out. He sighed, thankful that she hadn’t noticed. They both lay looking at the ceiling, mumbling mundane things to one another to pass the time. He pushed the sex-crazed thoughts from his mind, his erection faded slowly. He was glad; he didn’t want to have to explain that to her, especially after they were interrupted earlier. 

He must have fallen asleep first because he didn’t remember watching her sleep this time. 

He woke to the roar outside, thunder. The rain had turned into quite the storm. As the sound cracked across the skies outside, he heard a faint whimper. He frowned and sat up, looking across the room. He didn’t see her face and so he got up to investigate. He padded over to her and found her buried in his duvet, thrashing slightly. He reached out and placed his hand on the mound under the duvet and she froze immediately. “Ayane?” He asked concerned. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it away from her slightly. She was huddled inside his duvet curled in a foetal position. She peered up at him; he saw then the panic and fear in her eyes. He thought she didn’t like storms. “Please don’t laugh at me,” she whimpered. With another sob escaping her lips, she pulled the cover back over herself. He stood at the side of the bed bewildered and concerned for a moment. Sebastian couldn’t stand to see her like that. He moved across the room and pulled his ipod off of his desk. He then climbed into the bed, under the duvet behind her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a gentle squeeze. He put the headphones on her and played his music, letting it drown everything else out. Her body relaxed slightly. Sebastian although, a little guilty, was ecstatic. He loved the feel of her in his arms and in his bed with him. She mumbled softly. “What?” he asked gently. Her eyes were closed, still firmly attached to him. “I’m sorry,” She gently replied. His brows creased with concern. “Don’t be, it’s fine,” He said and gently squeezed her again. 

It didn’t take long for her to fall back to sleep, Sebastian gently pulled one arm back and got comfortable, leaving one arm still firmly holding her. He smiled, as much as he hated seeing her in distress, he was just loving this moment. He watched her gently sleeping now, with his music still playing in her ears whilst the thunder continued to roll outside along with the white noise of rainfall that Sebastian found soothing. In this moment of comfort, it didn’t take him long to follow her into sleep. 

He woke to her fidgeting under his arm, which gently woke him. The rain was still pouring outside but the thunder had moved on. He was unsure of the time. He opened one eye to see she had turned to face him, her eyes staring at his face. Ayane had been watching him sleep for about thirty minutes. Sebastian opened his eyes fully to see a small innocent smile on her face and he couldn’t help but mirror it. “Good morning,” He said gently. Her smile grew. “Good morning,” She replied. He yawned and stretched his legs, leaving his arm around her on purpose. “I’m sorry if you had a bad night’s sleep,” She said. She cut right to the chase. “It’s okay, I slept fine,” He said honestly. “They are rare, like once every three months, but when I get them, my night terrors scare me to the point of tears,” She explained, her smile now lost. He frowned. _Not thunder then, nightmares._ It made a little more sense as to why she’d asked him not to laugh at her then. It didn’t bother him at all though. “It’s okay it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he said gently, using his thumb to rub soothing circles on her arm. “The music and then with the hug, it really helped me though, thank you Seb,” She said gently, with a small light blush gracing her cheeks. He smiled. “Then you can sleep with me any time,” He said and laughed due to his poor choice of words. She joined in his laughter. He decided to be braver than he had ever been then; he pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly. She giggled and squeezed him tightly back. He looked down at her then and their eyes met. Ayane could feel her heart beating like a bird beating its wings at its cage. Sebastian swallowed a lump in his throat, as well as his fears and decided. He moved closer. She copied him. 

Their lips locked together. 

It was like an electrical current had passed through her lips and brought him back to life. His whole body set aflame. Her thoughts were empty, there was nothing but him. She fit in his arms like two pieces of a puzzle slotting together. They were meant to be. Fate, Destiny, whatever, they were just _right_ for each other. Sebastian pulled her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. She tasted of cinnamon, he thought. She compared him to Saffron, a pleasant earthy taste with the faint wisps of his cigarette smoke. His right hand moved behind her head, pulling her to him whilst his left hand rested on the small of her back, slowly inching its way to her bottom. She coiled her arms around his neck and they both moaned in their kiss, both fully satisfied that this time around they weren’t interrupted. Her knee slid upwards, parting his legs and she caught the feel of his erection slightly on her knee and smirked in her kiss. He moaned, almost like a growl of want, of pure need when her knee gently glided past him _there._ They both felt the heat intensifying and both greeted it openly, both wanting this. His hand rested on her bum and he squeezed it gently. Her tongue embarked on a dance with his and they both squirmed slightly under his duvet with excitement. 

“We’re Home!” the shout echoed through the house before the door slammed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sebastian, his family are the bane of his existence.... lol
> 
> What's a couple got to do to get some privacy? lol ;)  
> <3


	6. Chapter 6

Ayane pulled away slightly, they both froze. Sebastian did not let her go. “Ignore them,” He said. She smiled. “Surely your mum will come down to see you, she’ll see us,” Ayane replied. Sebastian sighed. “I know… seriously, it’s like they do it on purpose,” Sebastian sighed frustrated. He relinquished his hold on her, as much as he did not want to. Ayane giggled and lightly kissed him on the lips again. “Come on, let’s get dressed before someone comes down,” she laughed and rolled off of him. He sighed again. Inside he was cursing a million times over, but he decided to keep that to himself, not wanting to further ruin the mood that they had going. Ayane wandered over to her clothes and pulled them off of the radiator. Sebastian sat on the edge of his bed, feet on the ground and brooding once more, silently whilst pushing his hair out of his eyes. Ayane wandered back over to him, gently stroked his face to make him look at her. He slightly smiled up at her. “Come on,” she said gently and kissed the top of his head, before taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. Sebastian retrieved some clothes and turned back to say something to her but the words died in his throat. She pulled his shirt over her head, placing it on the table and was stood in front of him in her lace black French knickers and matching bra. She looked _stunning._ Her eyes met his and she smiled as a blush grew on her cheeks. “Such a tease,” he said gently, pouting slightly. She blew him a kiss and giggled. She dressed herself, he watched her as he dressed himself very slowly. She was mesmerising to watch, he was entranced by her. 

Ayane checked the time. “It’s twelve thirty,” she said. “No wonder they’re home, although I wish they’d stayed out,” he mumbled, putting his ipod back on his desk, after picking it up from his bed. Ayane sat at his table. He wandered over to her and sat beside her. “Do you still want to spend the day together?” he asked. “Of course!” she almost shouted immediately. He smiled. His bedroom door knocked and almost immediately his mother walked in, they parted just slightly. “Oh hello Ayane, I didn’t know you were here,” Robin said the second she noticed she was sat next to her son. “Yeah I came over to see if Seb wanted to hang out later,” Ayane said quickly. Robin had her suspicions but had no evidence or base for any of them, so she kept them to herself. She knew her son liked her; a mother’s instincts after all were rarely misplaced. Sebastian smiled more when he was around Ayane, he was happier after seeing her and Robin was happy for it. She liked Ayane and thought that the girl was good for her son. “Oh that’s not a problem then, I was going to ask Seb what he wanted for dinner but if he’s out then I won’t have to worry,” She replied. “Thanks anyway,” Seb mumbled back. Robin nodded and left as quickly as she had come in. 

“Well, now that is dealt with, what do you want to do today?” Sebastian asked turning back to her. Ayane smiled and returned to her original position close to him. “I’m happy to just relax and spend time with you Seb, although before we do anything, I do need to feed my animals, call my grandmother and get changed out of these clothes,” she chuckled. Seb smiled. “Well, why don’t you head home and get that out of the way, to be honest I could do with a shower anyway, and then we can meet back up in a bit to do something,” he said. “Yeah that makes sense, I could do with a bath too,” she replied. “Cool, it’s a plan then. Come on, I’ll walk you back home,” Sebastian said rising to his feet and offering his hand to help her up. She took it. Sebastian picked up his phone, door keys and wallet. They left after picking up his umbrella, without speaking to his parents and took the back route to Ayane’s house. 

They walked chatting small talk under the umbrella in the rain and discussing the game play that had taken place the previous night. As Sebastian walked beside her, he occasionally looked at Ayane’s palm, wanting to take it in his. He spent the walk having an inner debate about it and as he came to the decision to walk holding hands, it was already too late. They had arrived at her front porch. He glared death at her front door, having approached it too soon. “I know how you’re feeling, I don’t want you to leave yet either,” Ayane said with a pout. He looked back to her, inside shocked that she could understand his feelings. “It’s not for long though, we’ll meet back up in about an hour or so,” She added. Having the hand holding stolen from him, he decided to try a different approach. He leant forwards, grabbed her with his free hand and enveloped her in a tight hug. She gave a small squeak in surprise. “I’ll see you in a bit,” He said softly as his chin rested on her head. “Yeah,” she sighed content. He pulled back and leant down, kissed her briefly on the lips and being a little embarrassed by his bravery, he left. 

Ayane watched him leave, touching her lips where she could still feel him moments before. She wandered inside. Her ginger cat Kotoko was laying on her bed curled up asleep. Ayane poured Kotoko’s food into her cat bowl and refilled her water bowl. Having heard the familiar rustle of her food being arranged for her, Kotoko purred around her owner’s legs and meowed in thanks as it was placed in front of her, then began eating. Ayane smiled at her pet, gave her a quick loving pet on the head and left the house once more, locking it behind her. She didn’t care that she got wet briefly before entering her chicken coop. Her only hen Leila was clucking happily in the corner. Ayane quickly tidied the nest, collected Leila’s egg, placing it in the chest by the door. She then marked the date of the egg on the whiteboard above the chest that she used to keep track of the freshness of her produce. Ayane then retrieved fresh feed and placed it down for Leila. Feeling content with her work, she left and locked the coop once more before heading back inside her home for a bath. 

Sebastian was almost dancing, he had spent the last twenty four hours in her company and she wanted him almost as much as he wanted her. He still harboured a small amount of resentment for his parents, wondering just how far they would have gone had they not come home. Damn his stupid family, it’s almost like they set out to make his life hard on purpose, but he wasn’t going to let them ruin his mood. He was walking his way back home, going towards the town centre. He wanted to speak to her later about them both, he wanted to know that she wanted to be in a relationship with him too, as much as their actions told him as much, he couldn’t put aside that small worry that told him she just wanted to have sex with him and that was it. So he walked back silently planning the evening out for them both, trying to plan a way that they would both be together with no possible way of interruptions. He first thought about spending the evening at her home, but knowing that there was the very high possibility that someone could come over to deliver something, ask for some help or even ask a request of her, she was far too nice sometimes. 

No her home wasn’t an option this evening, and neither was his. The saloon would have people that would be listening in to their conversation, he couldn’t have that either. They needed somewhere where they could talk and be alone, in peace. It hit him then. The cliff face that overlooked Zuzu, his private isolated haven. He could take her on his bike, he _did_ promise her months ago that he would take her for a ride one day. The place would offer them a private place to speak properly; it would offer him a chance to tell her his feelings of her. He then wondered about afterwards, he wasn’t sure if things were going to go well, but if they went well he didn’t doubt that he wanted to spend the night with her as well. Perhaps the hotel that he occasionally visited would be the best option. It had a nice quaint restaurant they could eat dinner in, it was well kept, clean and better yet, it was offering them even more privacy. He checked his finances on his phone and was happy to see that he had been paid for the work that he’d sent the day before, rather well too. He worked out that he could more than cover the costs of their evening and with a plan set out and a happiness he’d never held before; he walked home with a firm smile on his face. 

Ayane placed the hairdryer back inside her drawer and brushed her hair. She applied her modest makeup and smiled. She was ready for her day with Sebastian. She had spent her bath thinking about him, wondering what amazing things they would have done together this morning if his family hadn’t interrupted them yet again. She harboured no ill feelings for them of course, but it was frustrating. She noted that she wanted to ask him if a relationship was on the agenda, she wanted to be with him. Ayane remembered that Abigail had explained that it was tradition in their little town to court someone; you must present them with a bouquet of flowers. Ayane wasn’t sure if Sebastian even liked flowers, or even if he wanted a relationship from her, but she realised there was no harm in finding out. She made a mental note to visit Pierre’s at some point soon. Finishing up with her makeup, she was happy with her look and went back into the front room to find her mobile. She had a text from Sebastian; well it had been about two hours nearly since they divided to go about their individual business. She opened up the message. 

_Hey, pack an overnight bag and meet me at mine xxxx_

She wondered what he had planned but knew that she would have fun either way. She packed the bag filled with items that she might need overnight and left the house. She walked past Pierre’s shop on her way to Sebastian’s house. It was five minutes until five, until closing time. She wandered in and purchased the item she required. Ayane looked around for anyone to be watching her. They weren’t. She gently pushed the small bouquet into her bag, re-zipped the bag and continued on her journey. It was another half hour before she reached Sebastian’s front door, the sun was setting and painting the skies in orange and hints of red, the air had begun cooling rapidly to usher in the evening. She wandered into the lobby after knocking. She noticed Robin making notes at her counter, most likely because the trading hours had ceased. Robin greeted her with a warm smile and told her to head on down to Sebastian’s room. 

She knocked once and entered like always. Sebastian was at his desk, looking up and noticing her; he smiled at her and shut the computer down. Ayane noticed his bag, all packed on the bed next to two motorcycle helmets. “Hey, all ready to go?” He asked speaking softly. She smiled. “We’re going for a ride on your bike?” She asked, excitement lacing her tone. His smile grew. “Yeah I did promise you a ride after all,” He replied getting up from his desk and picking up his bag. “Let’s go,” he added and handed her a helmet, picking up his and motioning for the door. They walked past Robin on the way back out, his mother watched them with a smile and told them to be safe, before they left and shut the door behind them. Sebastian walked to the garage door and lifted it, having unlocked it not long before, he then pulled the bike out before shutting the door once more and re-locking it. He strapped his bag to the bike, clipping it down, and then did the same with hers. She watched him amazed. _He looks so cool and hot like this._ Sebastian then returned to her side, taking her helmet from under her arm and placing it over her head. He strapped it into place and smiled, before doing the same with his own. “Okay, just hold on tight to me okay? When I call left or right, just lean slightly in that direction,” Sebastian instructed. She nodded excited. He then climbed onto his bike and started the engine, which gave a beautiful noise as it woke. He then waved her over. Ayane gingerly climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Sebastian lifted his feet, started accelerating and off they went. 


	7. Chapter 7

Being on his bike with him was beautiful. She had never experienced something so filled with freedom before. The skies were a dark purple now. The beautiful sound of the bike engine mixed with the wind passed her as they blazed along the countryside. He was a natural at this. It took a couple of attempts before she got her leaning correct but it wasn’t long before she was in sync with him. She rested her cheek on his back, almost like an embrace. It was around seven in the evening when they stopped. The stars were awake and glittering in the night sky. Zuzu city landscape was in the background. There was no noise but the wind and the small noises of nature. It was peaceful, serene. Sebastian unclipped his helmet and she copied him, both placing the bike helmets on the ground. Sebastian’s hair was a little out of place, but the moonlight bounced off his ebony hair, shining so beautifully that it didn’t matter. Sebastian retrieved his cigarettes and his lighter from his bag then re-clipping it to the bike before lighting the smoke in his hand, placing his lighter in his pocket and drawing from it. 

“We won’t stay long, I just wanted to show you this quickly… That’s Zuzu City in the distance… I come here when I want to get away from everything and just… think,” He spoke with a soft and gentle tone. He sounded distant but peaceful. This place was special to him. Ayane felt a surge of happiness and smiled at him. He blew smoke out with a breath and looked over the landscape. He looked complete and at peace. “This is beautiful,” She breathed, stunned by the scenery. He turned to her then but she continued speaking. “It gives me a strange, sad feeling though”. He smiled and a blush rose to his cheeks. “Yeah… That’s exactly how I feel too,” He replied before taking another puff and blowing out the smoke. They looked into the distance together in silence for a while whilst he finished his cigarette, which he stomped out with his heel. They both felt at ease in each other’s company. “The city used to draw me in, but now I’m finding myself happier at home in the valley,” He said as they looked out at the stars. “Ayane?” He said turning to her. She turned and they both stood facing one another, both blushing slightly. He got closer to her then, looking into her eyes. “I don’t usually bring girls to this place… in fact, you’re the only one. You know what I’m trying to say, don’t you?” Sebastian spoke softly, hope knotting in his gut. _This was it._ Pushing the hesitation aside he moved closer to her, putting his hand on her cheek, he leaned into her. She moved with him, resting one hand softly on his chest and gripping his hoody as their lips touched once more. 

Once again the feeling of her lips touching his own, spurred Sebastian’s confidence. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth, once granted, their tongues danced a delicious tango together, both moaning softly at having their moment. Both of them only broke apart when they needed air, and then stood with their foreheads resting on that of the other, eyes locked together. “So I guess you want this just as much as I do then?” He laughed gently, she smiled. “Perhaps more than you,” she replied. He scoffed softly. “I doubt that,” He said and kissed her again. Things did go well like he’d hoped. It was time to take her somewhere where they would be alone, just the two of them with no disturbances, where he could show her just how much he loved her. He took her by the hand and led her back to the bike. “Come on, let’s go,” He said wanting to take her to their next destination. They geared back up and climbed back on the bike. The engine roared and they set off once more. 

The countryside flew past them in the darkness. The local forests whipping past them at a blinding speed. Ayane loved being this close to him, feeling the warmth of his body near hers. She could once again smell the cigarette smoke on his hoody, it was oddly comforting. She felt completely relaxed with him. She felt loved. She was curious about the next destination, but she did hope it would be private where she could present her gift to him. Anticipation twisted inside her, she hoped that he would like the flowers, or at least like the meaning behind them. She hoped maybe their evening wouldn’t be interrupted; perhaps things could go further this time. Perhaps they could be more than friends, even more than lovers. She hoped that they could be a couple. 

She was intrigued when they stopped outside a hotel; she raised an eyebrow at him when he looked at her after they took off their helmets and unclipped their bags. He simply shrugged and smiled as a response, took her hand and led her into the front lobby. It was stunning. The wide lit lobby was decorated with wooden flooring, brown leather sofas and chandeliers of glass and crystal hung from the ceiling. There was a large black grand piano by the wide staircase leading upstairs. The open restaurant filled with patrons could be heard as they passed the entrance, with the clinking sound of cutlery on plates and of glasses chiming together in toast. The front desk was wide and white, with a wooden top and a blonde woman standing behind it on the computer. “Good evening welcome to Lake Lyria Hotel,” the lady spoke rising to her feet and smiling. “Hello, we have reservations under Sumato,” Sebastian said with a smile and giving his surname. It was foreign to the ear for Ayane, for she rarely needed to speak his last name, especially because it was different to that of the rest of his family. His was his father’s name, the only thing left of his father now, having passed away when Sebastian was just eight months old. The receptionist checked the details and smiled once it was confirmed. “Thankyou sir, your room is number 2710 it’s on the eighth floor; the elevator is to the right, opposite the stairs. Here is your room key, please be aware room service is only available from eight AM to ten PM, have a good stay and a wonderful evening,” she said speaking politely, handing over the room key and pointing the way to the elevators. 

Once the elevator doors were closed, she looked at him. “This is amazing Seb, but this must have been expensive, you didn’t have to do all this for me,” she said, blushing but with a smile. Secretly she was happy he did, it only fanned the flames of hope within her. “I wanted somewhere nice, where we could be left alone for a change,” He replied softly, placing his hand on the small of her back. The elevator was two floors away from their stop. “Besides,” He added. “I wanted to”. The elevator pinged and the doors opened, they walked down the cream and gold hallway to the door of their room. 

“Here we are,” Sebastian said, opening the door and he followed Ayane in once she had stepped inside, shutting and locking it behind him. They both dropped their bike helmets by the door. Her jacket and his hoody were also thrown on the pile with them. She was amazed at his planning; he had booked this beautiful hotel for them both, which was why she had needed an overnight bag, which subsequently was also now dumped on the floor. Their room was on one of the top floors, decorated in a modern tone, flush with the colour scheme that matched a clinical but modern style of appearance. She stepped over to the huge windows. The view was of the valley, stretching out in a landscape view fit for royalty. The hills of the valley stretched sloping up on the right and the left, with the snowy mountain behind them both. The bottom of the hills of the valley on either side of the hotel housed forests. The hotel also being at the bottom of the hills at the entrance to the forest overlooked the nearby lake, which now reflected the beauty of the moonlight glow and shimmered in the light. The bed was a four poster mahogany king size with beautiful carvings in the wood. The room light was off but the tv mounted on the wall was on and silent, whilst playing a video of a recorded open fireplace, which gave the room a romantic but cosy feel, whilst feeding the room with low lighting. Sebastian dropped his bag as he wandered over to her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck softly, his hair falling onto her shoulders. 

“Beautiful,” She breathed, looking at the lake, whilst feeling Sebastian’s warm breath on her neck and his arms wrapped around her. He hummed in response. She turned to face him; he stood up straight to meet her gaze. Before they went further she needed to know where they were in their relationship, she needed to know he felt the same way and wanted from her what she wanted from him. “I have something for you too,” she said speaking softly and paced across the room. He blinked, slightly surprised as she knelt down and rummaged in her bag. “Might be a little damaged from the journey, I’m not overly sure if it’s your thing but hopefully you’ll like it?” She spoke quickly. She retrieved her gift and handed it to him. He looked at it. A bouquet. Did she know what she was silently asking? “Ayane is this…?” He spoke unsure, but hopeful. “A commitment bouquet? Yes. Is that okay?” She finished, unsure of herself again. Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat. She _did_ want a full time relationship with him then. He took the flowers from her and placed them on the bedside table. “I heard its tradition in Stardew Valley to give someone you like a commitment bouquet so I thought you might like it or the reason behind it at least,” Ayane added. Sebastian grabbed her chin and kissed her again a little fiercely this time. “It is, I was going to do the same for you,” He replied after the kiss. She smiled up and him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. “I love you Sebastian,” she said softly, raising her arms to rest behind his neck, bringing his face to meet hers. “I love you too Ayane,” he replied and leaned in for a kiss. They were in a relationship, they were together. 

This kiss was slow, passionate and breathless. Sebastian raised his hand to cup her cheek and when they broke apart, panting slightly from lack of air, they stared into each other’s eyes. “Do you want to continue where we left off this morning?” She said to him in a sultry tone that was almost like a purr. He raised his eyebrows at her but smirked. “Your damn right I do,” he replied and pulled her back in for another kiss. Their tongues danced again and she ran her hands through his ebony hair, as he rested his left hand on her bottom, giving it a firm squeeze. He then took over and broke off their tongues to leave small chaste kisses along her jawline and on her neck as he circled behind her, his kisses deepened on her neck until he urge of want crashed over him like a tsunami, she made such delicious noises after all and he wanted to hear them all. His hands rose and ran over the mound of her breasts and he squeezed them gently, eliciting another moan from Ayane. He pressed himself closer to her back to continue nipping at her flesh, his erection pressed against the back of her leg. She smirked to herself, lowered one arm slightly and grazed her hand over his concealed erection. He growled in pleasure. He pulled away and slowly pulled her t shirt from her milky skin revealing a dark purple lace bra. 

_Damn she was sexy_

She closed the distance between them and tugged at the bottom of his t shirt. He smirked and very quickly pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. He was toned, with small muscles and definition to his chest. There was no hair on his chest either, save for the sexy happy trail that led from his belly button down. _He was just handsome_ They both held each other’s hands for a moment, drinking in the attractiveness of the other, both fully satisfied and wanting. Sebastian pulled away briefly to pull his jeans from his lower half. His black boxers did little to hide the bulging erection that was left in plain sight. Following his lead, but feeling slightly naughty, Ayane turned round, bent over and slowly, seductively removed her own jeans, leaving behind matching dark purple French knickers made with lace that beautifully outlined the peachiness of her bottom. Sebastian took a sharp intake of breath, wanting to rip the lace from her flesh and devour her; it took every bit of self-control he possessed to stop himself. “Little minx,” He said in a mocking scolding tone holding a smirk. She approached him once more and kissed him again, somewhat playful but gently biting his lip. He moaned deeply, the rumble escaping his throat. His hands wound round her and groped the cheeks of her bum again, slightly massaging them in his grip. Her breasts, still confined by lace, pressed against his chest as his erection grinded into her leg. Ayane pushed her hips forward meeting his aching member again; Sebastian drew a shallow breath in surprise. 

“Fucking tease,” He crooned as she drew backwards, and then he bit her bottom lip, possessively capturing her mouth with his own. She moaned in the kiss and then broke off, turning to face away from him. He watched her briefly as she unclipped her bra and he watched behind her as it hit the ground. He looked at her exposed naked back for a moment and his heart picked up its pace, excitement coursed through him like an electrical current. His hands immediately wound round behind her and cupped her breasts again, they fit so perfectly in his palms. _Like she was made for him_ He leaned his head forwards and started once again nipping at the flesh on her collarbone. She could feel his warm shallow breaths on her skin and she moaned as goosebumps crept over her, shuddering in delight. His fingertips then grazed her nipples slightly and she hissed in ecstasy, arching her back into his chest, giving him even more access to her neck. He smirked against her flesh and gently grazed them once more. Her whimper was a fluid artistic melody and he loved her sound. Sebastian then listened to her cries as he bit into her neck and grazed her nipples simultaneously. Lust and desire flowed from her as she squirmed slightly under his touch. Her right hand fell back and groped the firm mound bulging under the thin fabric of his boxers. He paused his assault on the nape of her neck to allow a rumble escape his throat. _Two can play at this game_ she thought to herself. Her fingers gently grazed over the fabric, over the tip of his cock and he threw his hips forward groaning with pleasure. “Ah, I’m going to really enjoy fucking you in a minute,” He sighed through gritted teeth. She inhaled sharply with anticipation, letting him go and with a soft giggle; she turned and fell onto the bed. 

Her creamy skin was toned, her small curves adding to her beauty and sex appeal. Her skin was flawless, immaculate like she was a painting. His eyes wandered over her naked form. Her breasts were perky, her nipples hard and slightly reddened from the pinching just moments before. She moved and bent her left knee, placing her foot on the bed, the other leg flat and relaxed. She sat up in a half seated position and regarded him with a sultry hazy look in her eye. The left side of her lip quirked up in a sexy smirk and her eyes met his. Ayane raised her hand and used her index finger to beckon him towards her. “If you want me, come and claim me,” she purred. Sebastian immediately recognised her quote. He flared his nostrils, his eyes rolled back into his head briefly before his gaze regarded her with a pure carnal look in his eyes. He growled slightly as he surged towards her, climbing onto the bed as the words left his mouth. 

“A fellowship quote? Fuck me you’re just so perfect”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting warmed up now ;)   
> \----------  
> Sebastian's Last Name - Sumato Means 'Smart' In Japanese. The Way Sumato Is Written, It Also Translates As Smart / Stylish. Rather Fitting For Sebastian Which Is Why I Thought It Would Be A Perfect Last Name For Him. <3  
> \----------  
> The Reference At The End, Is A Reference To The Lord Of The Rings, The Fellowship Of The Ring.   
> Arwen (speaking about Frodo) - "If You Want Him, Come And Claim Him". Once Again Using Something That A Character Like Sebastian Would Definitely Know. Also I Just LOVE J.R.R Tolkien And His Works, ESPECIALLY The Lord Of The Rings <3
> 
> Anyway I Hope You Liked The Update. Sweet Sweet Smut Coming In The Next Chapter ;)
> 
> Love You All <3
> 
> AKx


	8. Chapter 8

Ayane smirked as he climbed up the bed until he was hovering above her. His eyes. His eyes were filled with something almost feral, having realised that his infatuations were mutual. Both could feel all kinds of lust snaking its way through their very cores. Eyes never left each other. His hair draped over his face as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, his kiss full of love. He pulled back then, trailing pecks and kisses down her jawline, along her neck and collarbone exploring further south. Sebastian felt her reacting to his kisses underneath him, listening to the melodies she sang as she whimpered in desire. He did not stop. She didn’t want him to. Her body was ablaze with the trail of passion he made across her flesh. His kisses stopped at her belly button and he pulled back, kneeling up to gaze back into her eyes. He did not leave her gaze and his fingers stroked over the lace covering her most delicious part. Ayane gasped beneath him, squirming causing a wider smirk to break loose upon his features. His fingers then rose to grasp the edges of lace, pausing to look back to her for confirmation that she wanted this as much as he. She nodded with wide eyes. He waited no longer and slowly slid from the bottom of the bed, taking her lacy French knickers with him. She lay naked before him and he stood at the end of the bed taking a moment to concrete the image of her goddess beauty and seductive nakedness, into his mind forever. 

“I just need to get-“he started but she cut him off fully knowing what he was about to say. “I’m on the pill”. He smiled and his member twitched with excitement. He’d experienced sex before but never without a condom. She bit her lip and he longed to bite her it too. His eyes locked with hers. He then slowly pulled the boxers down from his hips, allowing them to hit the floor as he stepped from them, being fully free now. Her eyes wandered south and saw what she was going to enjoy. She swallowed a lump in her throat, excited to have him, _all_ of him. Drunk on confidence from the hunger he saw in her eyes, he finally lost control. Sebastian crawled up the sheets slowly, until he was once again above her. He kissed her fiercely, passionately. Her fingers rose into his hair, feeling the soft ebony locks fall like silk through her fingers, gently tugging at it, eliciting a groan from him as he broke their kiss. His left hand then travelled past her navel, lower. His index finger brushed the apex of her opening and she squirmed beneath him again, letting out her own moan. He circled around her entrance before sliding his finger inside. _Fuck, she was so wet._ She gasped, bucking her hips to meet him. He bit her bottom lip and pushed another finger inside, listening to her moans and feeling her convulse slightly beneath him. She threw her head back in pleasure, moaning into his ear. “Sebastian, please,” she begged. He released her lip then and quickly kissed her cheek, removed his fingers from within her and hovered directly above her, poised between her legs, their eyes locked once more on those of the other. She nodded eyes wide. 

He pushed himself inside her. Loud strangled moans escaped both of them. He stilled himself and then they both, with their eyes closed for a moment enjoyed the overwhelming feeling of being whole. Eyes opened and met once again. He moved and they both took in sharp ragged breaths. “Fuck Ayane, you’re so tight, so perfect,” Sebastian panted. She pushed her hips up to meet him then and he grunted. He moved slowly at first, easing himself in and out of her, as she slowly met him thrust for thrust. “Oh Seb,” she whimpered and it spurred him on then, picking up the pace. “Ayane,” He breathed as he sheathed himself in and out of her. Their lips crushed together drowning further moans and gasps as they joined. A sheen of sweat gathered over their skin allowing them to glide together victoriously as they climbed together, making sweet music with each other. Drowning one another out with mixtures of moans and ragged hazy breaths, Sebastian continued to thrust in and out of her, both bathed in the orange glow of the room. They connected at relentless rhythm, climbing higher and higher. “Seb, oh fuck Seb,” she panted as he buried himself within her again. He responded with a moan, full of pleasure as she convulsed under him, both near the edge. She met oblivion first, crying out his name as she shattered beneath him, twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He tumbled over the edge just after her as her walls constricted around him. He fell then, calling her name and emptying himself inside her, each of her aftershocks drinking more and more from him as he collapsed on top of her. 

Sebastian pulled out from within her and then rolled off her. They both were lying side by side, panting beside each other. After a few moments of regaining their grip on reality, Sebastian turned to Ayane and smiled at her. Ayane smiled back and giggled slightly. “That was amazing,” she giggled. “It really was,” he replied. They both felt complete, whole. They shared another passionate deep kiss before they both rose from the bed. The duvet was dishevelled from the two having made love on top of it and the pillows were lying discarded on the floor from all the movement. Ayane stood up and walked over to the window again, the mixture of the orange light from the TV and the moonlight, giving her a majestic aura. Sebastian walked over to her and hugged her from behind, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder before resting his head there. “I love you,” he said softly. She placed her hands over his that were resting on her chest and squeezed them gently. “I love you too,” she replied. They stood for a mere moment in silence, once again overlooking the view of the valley. She turned back to him. “Let’s order room service, I’m hungry after all that,” she said with a smile. He smiled back. “Me too,” He added. They both wandered over to the menu on the mahogany cabinet by the door. Glancing at it and deciding what they both wanted, it was Sebastian who picked up the phone and placed the order. 

“I’m going to go shower before we eat, is that ok?” she asked and he nodded with a smile. Having her answer, Ayane wandered into the bathroom and closed the door; he listened to the running water once the shower had been turned on. Sebastian fell back on the bed after fixing its dishevelled state and thought about her more. He realised that she brought a much more confident person out of him; he didn’t hold back with her, he could be _himself._ How would he ever leave her alone? The chemistry they shared was electrifying and he knew that being her boyfriend was going to be hard, due to the fact he’d never want her to leave the bedroom. He’d never tire of her, she was just remarkable. He couldn’t also tell if it was the fact of not using a condom for the first time, or if it was just her, but the sex together was amazing. After mulling on their relationship for a good fifteen minutes, Sebastian heard the shower shut off and Ayane climb out; he took that as a sign to get some boxer shorts on, as their food would most likely be arriving shortly. He climbed off the bed and opened his bag, pulling out a fresh clean pair of boxers and climbing into them. Ayane walked back into the room, she was wrapped in a towel and her hair was all damp and wavy, most likely from her towel drying it, he noted. She smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed, slowly drying herself with the towel. 

Sebastian watched her for a moment, as he stood at the window, the moonlight brushing his chest in a white tint as he watched her, his back bathed in the orange from the tv, he looked like an angel for a moment. She ogled him from the bed, taking in his slightly muscular form and finding him even more attractive every moment she stared at him. When he turned back he noticed that she was staring and he smiled, he then wandered over to her and kissed her briefly on the lips before pulling his hoody over his chest. Ayane pouted for a moment, he laughed slightly. “Oh it’s not because you were staring, it’s just that the food will be arriving soon, I’d imagine that the person delivering it wouldn’t want to see me in just my boxers,” he said, blushing ever so slightly. She laughed then and climbed off the bed; she then wandered over to him and hugged him and kissed him again. 

Ayane then went rummaging through her own bag and pulled out some pyjamas that she had packed, pulling them on her naked form, she then wandered back over to him, whilst still towel drying her hair. Before she could touch him, however there was a brief but clear knock on the door. They both jumped slightly, having been caught off guard. Sebastian walked over to the door and spoke to the staff member before taking the tray of food and closing the door. Ayane followed him as they sat on the bed and began eating. They chatted whilst they ate, about their relationship and decided that for the moment, they would keep their relationship a secret from everyone else; they wanted to enjoy each other’s company without being bombarded with questions. They both agreed that it would make it easier on Sebastian, as he didn’t like dealing with people at the best of times, let alone when they wanted to discuss his personal business. Ayane also did not particularly like the idea of them both being the centre of gossip in their little town. 

After eating they both cuddled on the bed and talked about their past, getting to know each other a little more, Sebastian told her about his father and what little he knew of him, he told her more about his childhood, how he used to be ginger as a young boy and he hated it. He told her about how he first got into programming and technology. After they spoke about his life growing up in Stardew Valley for around fourty minutes, she told him how she was brought up by her grandparents, as her parents both died when she was a young girl. Her grandmother moved to Zuzu to be her full time guardian, leaving her grandfather behind in Stardew valley. Her grandfather would come and visit them in the city often, and would stay for little periods, more so in the winter months. Inevitably though, he would leave and return to Stardew Valley. Her grandparents missed each other greatly, but did what they had to do to raise her as a child. In his later years, her grandfather had fallen sick and when he has passed away, her grandmother was deeply saddened. Ayane hadn’t remembered Stardew Valley from when she was a child, only that she was told she visited once with her grandmother to scatter her grandfathers’ ashes on the beach. She told Sebastian about how when she had grown up and asked her grandmother if she regretted leaving Stardew and the life she built with her husband, apologising for having been a strain in their relationship, her grandmother simply scoffed and swatted her gently with her hand. Her grandmother told her that she and her husband were joined in life and that she knew that he would be waiting to one day take her hand and lead her over to the other side. Ayane told Sebastian how her grandmother told her that she had no regrets and that both she and her grandfather did what they did because they loved their granddaughter and that they would do it all over again. 

Sebastian liked listening about her life in Zuzu, how the lives of people were so different in the city. He loved listening to the stories of her grandparents and made Ayane promise to take him to meet her grandmother sometime, she sounded like a remarkable woman who had given up her own life to make Ayane the woman she was, he admired her secretly for that and wanted to pay his respects and thank the woman himself. They both agreed it would be nice to visit her together in a week or so when winter came and Ayane would have less to worry about on the farm. 

The night ended with them both laid in bed, Ayane slept on Sebastian’s shoulder, wrapped in his arms. She had no night terrors that night and they both agreed it was one of the best night’s sleep they’d had in ages. Sebastian made a note to himself that it was even better than the nights he spent sharing a bed with her before. Both lovers slept happily and peacefully. When dawn broke and they finally woke from their sleep, it was not long before they were tangled together naked once again screaming each other’s names before collapsing together, cuddling whilst they rode the aftershocks of their pleasure and whispering sweet nothings to one another. They showered, packed their things and decided to frequent the restaurant before they left for their mid-morning breakfast. Sebastian spent the morning yawning, complaining that he was not used to being up quite so early in the day, due to his line of work. They both chatted more about mundane things over breakfast before they checked out of the hotel and walked across the carpark to Sebastian’s motorcycle. After clipping the bags on, they both climbed on and Ayane hugged his back before he revved the engine and they began their journey home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? ;) 
> 
> There's plenty more smut coming <3  
> This story is going to follow the relationship between Sebastian & Ayane right up to their happy ever after, so stay tuned <3
> 
> Have a great day wherever you are in the world <3
> 
> AKx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update, had some real life issues that are now thankfully on the road to being resolved :) 
> 
> here's an update for you, I hope you all like it
> 
> AKx

They came to a stop outside Ayane’s house and Sebastian placed his foot on the floor and shut off the engine. He pulled his helmet off and turned to her. She’d pulled her helmet off and was looking at him with a smile. “I don’t want to go home,” She said chuckling and staring daggers at her front door from the comfort of his motorcycle. “I don’t want to you to either,” he laughed back. “But you need to feed your animals and I need to start my next project. Do you want to meet up later? Once we’ve both done some work, I mean,” He added. She nodded, still conflicted about getting off his motorbike. He leaned back slightly and pulled her into a hug and squeezed her gently. “I know, but it’s only a couple of hours,” He laughed, sensing her feelings. She giggled as she was pulled into the embrace. “Okay,” She muttered as he let her go and she climbed off the motorcycle behind him. Ayane held out the second helmet to him. He took it and strapped it on behind him. “It’s yours, by the way, so we can go on more rides together,” He said as he clipped it down. “Thank you,” she breathed, touched by his gesture. He turned back to her with a smile. “I’ll text you in a couple of hours okay?” he said. She nodded once more. “I love you,” She replied. Sebastian leant over and grabbed her and gently pulled her back to him, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Ayane could feel her temperature spike and her legs threatening to betray her and melt into him. They both felt a stab of guilt of having to leave the other. When they broke apart, they both smiled at each other with a crimson blush gracing both their cheeks. “I love you too,” He sighed with content. They both stood, not wanting to leave the other for a moment. “In a couple of hours,” she said nodding and inching away as much as she didn’t want to. He smiled and placed his helmet back on his head, clipping it into place. “In a couple of hours,” He repeated and started the engine. She waved him off as he drove off and went to start working on her farm. 

Sebastian drove home, feeling lighter than usual. The heaviness in his heart had weighed him down for too long was now lifted. It was like she had clipped away everything negative and now he felt light as a balloon, filled with helium and flying free, happy and with the wind on his skin. As he stopped outside his house, he pushed his bike into the garage, collected his bag and strapped his helmet down next to Ayane’s and locked the garage door before walking into his home. Nobody was in the lobby, so Sebastian decided to just head straight down into his room, the sooner he’d started his work, the sooner he saw Ayane. He closed his bedroom door, kicked off his shoes and unpacked his bag. They both agreed that Ayane would keep the flowers that she’d brought for him, as much as he loved the reason behind receiving them. He settled into his desk chair and turned his computer on. He eyed the Quartz crystal on his desk and smiled at it before beginning his work. 

Sebastian had been working solidly for about two hours before a knock came on his bedroom door and his mother walked in. “Hey Sebby, I didn’t hear you come in,” She said as she stopped in his doorway. He simply hummed as a response and continued tapping on his keyboard. “Did you have a good time with Ayane?” she pried. He mumbled an incoherent response, his concentration not once leaving the computer. “What did you guys get up to?” Robin continued. “Nothin,” He mumbled. “Nothing? Did you stay at her place then?” She pressed. His mother was relentless. “No,” He responded, irritated that she hadn’t yet got the hint that Ayane was not a subject for them to discuss at this point in time. Sebastian was a very private person; with his mother. “Where did you stay then?” Robin asked, innocence lacing her tone like she was having a peaceful conversation. Sebastian felt it was anything but peaceful, with each question only further irritating him. It was beginning to feel almost like an interrogation. “Sam’s,” He muttered, his lie seemed to be enough to convince his mother. So he thought. Robin knew it was a lie, she’d known him long enough to be able to tell when he was lying but he rarely lied to her. So she felt that if he was lying to her now, he was covering something important to him and she thought it best to let him tell her when he was ready. She left with a simple statement about what they would be eating for dinner, to which Sebastian didn’t respond, sighing when she had closed the door behind her. 

Irritation swam in his mind as he continued his work, he would tell his mother about his new relationship eventually but at the moment he enjoyed the fact that it was a secret shared by him and the woman in which he loved. He pushed his thoughts aside and pushed further on with his work. He paused only to share dinner with his family before returning to his work and when he had saved his work, halfway through; he stretched and turned the computer off. He picked up his phone and saw that the time was after nine in the evening. He decided to text Ayane, hoping that it wouldn’t be too late to still spend some time with her. 

_Hey, still want to hang out for a bit? xxxx_

He tidied his room whilst he waited for her response, which came around ten minutes later. 

_Hey! =) sorry I was bathing Kotoko. Of course I still want to hang out, I can come to you if you want and we can hang out at your place? Xxxx_

He thought about it and walked upstairs to see who was in the lobby area. No-one, Perfect. He could sneak her in his room without the further interrogations from his mother. He text her back. 

_Sure I’ll meet you halfway, come round the back. xxxx_

_Ok! =) see you soon xxxx_

Sebastian walked back to his room to collect his converse and put them on his feet, before gently shutting the front door behind him as he left the house, excited to see her again. He put his hands inside the pockets of his hoody and began his walk. The air was cool and slightly windy, the skies were black and the stars were shining. Like they’d arranged, it was only ten minutes or so before he stopped as he could see her walking his way, he smiled when he saw her figure and took his hands from his pockets and waited. The figure drew closer until he could fully see her smile as she approached him. His hands wound around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss, brushing past the small drawstring bag on her back. Her mouth tasted of pumpkin soup and he moaned slightly enjoying both the flavours of his girlfriend and his favourite meal. When they broke apart he pouted slightly. “You had pumpkin soup without me?” He said faking a shocked affront. She smiled and kissed him briefly on the lips. She pulled the bag from her shoulders and showed him inside. There was two containers of pumpkin soup. “I brought you some too,” she chirped happily. He smiled. “Awesome,” He replied. Ayane put the bag back on her back and they both started walking towards his house. Sebastian, remembering that he’d lost his chance the last time they walked together, his fingers immediately reached for hers and bravely wound round her palm. She jumped slightly, a little surprised but then interlinked her hand with his. They both felt a little warmer in the chilly air then. “We’ll have to sneak back in, my mother has been interrogating me all afternoon,” He laughed in a slight complaint. Ayane chuckled. “I bet that grated on your last nerve huh?” she laughed. He sighed, shaking his head. “Honestly, she’s relentless. It’s annoying,” He complained again. “They’ll find out soon enough, until then just let slide. It’s only natural after all, she is your mother, she just wants to know what’s going on in your life,” Ayane soothed. “She was never this interested before,” He replied and she giggled, lifting his hand that was still wrapped in hers and placed a small gentle kiss on the back of it, before continuing walking together. 

When they reached his doorstep, he opened it slightly and slowly, to avoid making much noise. The lobby was still unoccupied. He waved her in and she removed her shoes before stepping over the threshold. He raised an eyebrow quizzically but copied her in silence, locking the front door and then they both headed down to his room, carrying their shoes. Once the door was closed they both breathed, relieved at having not been noticed. “I thought if we trod muddy footprints in the house, someone would most likely come down to see who else was here,” she explained. He nodded, impressed at her quick thinking. “Not a bad idea,” he replied. They both dropped their shoes on the floor before Sebastian grabbed her and pulled her into another hug. The reality was that he’d missed her presence all day and craved her touch, he craved her. She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her into his chest before she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him back. “I missed you the whole time you weren’t with me,” she said softly. He squeezed her a little harder. “I know what you mean, I know that we’ve only just got together, but I feel like we’ve been together for ages, I’m addicted to you,” He replied raw and honest. She giggled into his chest, mid-embrace. “I know that sounds so corny, sorry,” he mumbled and she looked up at him then. “No, I was laughing because it’s pretty much summed up how I feel too,” she replied. 

Sebastian raised his hands and placed them on either side of her face. Their eyes locked once more. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She pushed the kiss deeper and moaned, before slipping her tongue into his mouth. He let out a deep moan and his tongue danced with hers. Ayane’s hands rose to his chest, taking a fistful of his hoody and pulling him to her. His left hand dropped and groped her bum. As they pulled out of their passionate kiss, he bit her lip gently and she whimpered as they both drew back from the other. They stared locked in shared looks of desire. He pulled away from her and quickly but quietly pulled his sofa slightly so that it blocked the door. _They would NOT interrupt this._ She smiled, blushing deeply as she watched him. He padded across the floor he pulled his hoody over his head and threw it to the floor. He turned his stereo on, he occasionally listened to his music loud, usually when he was engrossed in a work project. Hopefully his family would take it as the usual sign that he was not to be disturbed. It also worked in his favour that they knew he was working; the music would be enough to drown out some of their noise. 

He returned to her then, kissing her fiercely. They shared brief chaste kisses as they undressed. Ayane removed his boxers to leave him gloriously naked in front of her, his bulging erection fully hard and waiting for her. He unclasped her bra to leave her just as naked as he and he fondled her breasts slightly as he kissed her jawline and neck, listening to her heavy staggered breaths in his ear as his gentle kisses turned into nips and then gentle bites. Her breathing turned into tiny muffled whimpers. Her fingers wound up into his hair and she tugged gently. He let out a deep moan of want. His fingers pinched her nipples and she hissed deliciously then began pushing him backwards. He let her guide him until he fell and sat on the edge of his bed, with her standing in front of him. She dropped to her knees and took his firm cock in her hand. “What’re you-“ he started but she cut him off with a quick few pumps of her hand and his eyes rolled back into his head, feeling the waves of pleasure rise as she pumped his shaft. She then lowered and took it in her mouth. Her lips were warm and her throat was soft as they stretched to accommodate him. He gasped, letting out strangled moans as his cock hit the back of her throat. Her tongue gently but ever so slightly stroked him as he watched with hooded eyes as she bobbed her head in rhythm. His fingers found their way into her hair, taking fistfuls of crimson locks as he released soft moans, quietly gasping her name. She was a curvy stacked redhead with serious sex appeal that loved games, anime and manga novels. The way her mouth slid over his shaft was like magic. It was like she was pulled out from his very dreams. 

He could feel the beginnings of the ascent to his orgasm. His hands fell from her head to her shoulders. “If you keep that up I’m gonna come before I even get the chance to fuck you,” He mumbled between staggered breaths. She pulled away from him and climbed. She was straddling him, hovering over him. She smirked as she could feel the tip of his throbbing cock at her entrance. She teased him slightly and he let out a moan. “Fucking temptress,” he crooned, impatient. His hand seized her hips and pulled her onto him, slamming her onto his shaft. They both froze and gasped, feeling each other fully. They were silent for a moment; there was nothing but each other. Even the background music was a muffled humming now. She rocked her hips and they both moaned. Slowly she would move her hips forwards and then stop and repeat the motion. She was still teasing him. Sebastian let out a growl. “Impatient,” she giggled with a naughty smirk. She was doing it on purpose. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over then, within seconds she was underneath him. “Such a naughty girl,” he purred and quickly pecked her nose. She bit her lip and that only seemed to further rile him up. “Looks like I’m going to have to punish you,” he added. She took in a sharp breath and shuddered in anticipation, filled with excitement. 

Sebastian pushed back inside her. They both moaned quietly. He slowly began to thrust in and out in a rhythm and then he leant down, curving his neck and he lifted her breast with his hand. As he thrust into her he gently bit her nipple. She jumped underneath him, hissing in pure delight. She let out a loan moan then, which he sharply moved from her breast to her lip, biting it to stifle her noise. “Uh huh, that’s the punishment my love. No noise,” he purred as he let her lip go. She gasped. Sebastian moved back to her nipple and with every gentle bite, he thrust into her. Ayane had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning. She began to pant and gasp beneath him. She drew her head into his collarbone, letting out staggered raspy deep breaths against his skin. He could feel her warm breath against his neck and moaned softly. Ayane took note that he was enjoying her breath against his skin and gently nipped at his collarbone. Sebastian’s nostrils flared, he pulled from her nipple and pushed himself deeper within her. As she ghosted small gentle bites against his collarbone, Sebastian picked up the pace of his thrusts. The teasing has got to both of them and they were now tangled together in sweaty feral passion. What started as gentle love making quickly turned into pure carnal fucking. They both gasped and panted against each other. Sebastian sheathed himself within her deeper, harder and faster. They began whispering each other’s names as they climbed. Ayane felt her shattering orgasm first and before she could shout his name, Sebastian crushed his lips to hers in an attempt to silence her. It only took a few more thrusts before he released and spilled inside her. They were both twitching against each other as they regained their grip on reality. Sebastian rolled to lay beside her as they breathed, both sated of their primal urges. “I’ll never tire of this,” Sebastian panted. “Me neither,” she agreed. 

They cuddled for a while before they redressed themselves. It was just after ten thirty. They agreed to play some video games together for a while, before he walked her home. He managed to slip back into the house and into his room completely unseen. Finally at one in the morning, he climbed into his bed leaving Ayane a text before turning over and allowing himself slip into a peaceful deep sleep. 

_“I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well. I love you xxxxxxx”._


End file.
